


Caught

by RomanGodfrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, brotherloving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanGodfrey/pseuds/RomanGodfrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural S01E01 someone breaks into Sam and Jess's apartment. (spoiler alert: the person is deeeeeeeeeean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I Wrote this over two years ago, so it's not the best, but I just wanted to post it here from Tumblr.

Sam woke to the sound of a clatter,  _its just jess_ he thought sleepily

He looked over his shoulder on habit, expecting to find an empty space; instead he found the opposite. Jessica was lying right next to him, half covered by a sheet. She was turned away from him; her hair flowing over her pillow and onto Sam’s.

_Something’s in the apartment!_

He slid off the bed and padded to the doorway, he made sure to be silent. It was pitch dark in the bedroom, he had to feel his way through the doorway and into the hall. It was lighter in here; bright moonlight was shining through the windows in the living room giving everything an eerie glow. Everything was slightly visible, outlines and shadows mostly.

Sam moved to reach the wall; he flattened himself against it, right next to the glass door separating the kitchen and the living room. He saw a dark human shape fixing to make to move through the door which was slightly cracked.

_This fucker picked the wrong apartment!_

As the dark shape moved through the doors and headed across the room, Sam jumped on him from behind. He grabbed him around the neck but the intruder blocked his arms before he could get a good grip. The dark shape gripped his arm tight, twisted him around and flung him across the room. Sam brought his leg up and kicked the shapes side; the shape grunted, pushed his leg down and shoved him backwards.

Sam got his balance back and raised his arms, he lashed out and his knuckle met the man’s (what he assumed was a man) cheek. He went to connect his fist with the guys face again but the man countered his blow with and sharp impact on his own face. The blow stunned him for a second; this man was stronger than any average man.

_No, he just punched me in my face. I am going to kill him._

Sam quickly regained his composure, he slammed his leg into the man, but the man just blocked the blow with his arm. The man whirled around and his forearm smacked into Sam’s face. The man then quickly grabbed Sam by his t-shirt and slammed him into the floor, on top of him with his hand on his chest.

“Whoa, easy tiger” Said a familiar voice.

“Dean?” Sam huffed and puffed. Dean just chuckled. “You scared the crap outta me!”

“’Cause your outta practice,” Dean’s bright emerald eyes ran over Sam’s face and chest, and then his pink tongue flicked out and brushed over his perfect bottom lip. Sam could feel his brother’s warm breath washing over his face, and was sure Dean could feel his.

Dean cocked his head, and then brought his face close to Sam’s; he could count Dean’s freckles, see the texture of his skin, and see the flecks in his eyes that were a few shades darker than the rest. Dean continued to get closer until his lips were touching Sam’s. His heart skipped a beat; Dean Lips were warm, soft, slightly wet and all too familiar.

_It’s been so long_

Dean tongue worked its way into Sam’s mouth; warm and wet. It was unexpected, this was the first time Sam had seen him in over two years. Dean wound his free hand into Sam’s hair; pulling his face even closer. Sam wrapped his arms around his older brother; he could feel the old leather jacket dad gave him years ago, he could even smell it. It smelled of their father; husky, like shotgun powder and cologne mixed with Dean. Dean had always had a unique smell, even when they were kids; Sam remembered that no one ever smelled like Dean did.

_Jess is in the next room. If she wakes up and finds us like this……_

They haven’t kissed for almost three years; they had agreed it needed to stop about six months before Sam went to college. Sam was the one who said it probably needed to stop; dad was starting to get suspicious. He started noticing the looks Dean would give Sam, or vice versa, the slight hand movements; when Dean would run his hand along Sam’s “accidently”. The hunting trips where they came home without a scratch, the midnight runs to the gas station where they came home empty-handed. When Sam and Dean would tell him what happened on the way, you could tell on his face that he thought it was bullshit.

_We need to quit_

Sam pushed dean off of him a few inches. “Dean, stop.” Dean gave him a questioning look, but for the most part ignored what he said. He leaned back down; he ran his tongue along Sam’s lip, pulled it into his mouth and bit it lightly.

“What the hell, man,” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm still resting on his chest, raised his leg to slam his heel into Deans shoulder blades. Dean, caught off guard flipped over easily, and now Sam was the one on top. “I told you to stop.”

“Or maybe you’re not out of practice,” Dean laughed.

Sam crawled up off of him and distanced himself.

“What’s the face for?”

“You kissed me, dean. That stopped a long time ago,”

_Three years ago._

“What? It was just a little hello peck,” Dean smiled, his teeth gleaming even in the dim light.

Sam rolled his eyes, “I have a girlfriend, you dick.”

“Please,” Dean laughed. “I’m your brother, doesn’t count as cheating if its family.” Dean smiled again, patting Sam on the shoulder.

“That’s fucked up,”

_No more fucked up than the kissing_

Dean was fixing to say something but was interrupted by jess walking in the room.

“Sam?” she flicked the light on. “Who’s this?”

_Shit! Did she see?_

Sam and dean traded glances, “He’s… He’s my brother. Dean.”

 


End file.
